


Favorite Worst Nightmare

by Lavenderkushkiss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, AryaxGendry Week, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Temptation, Wolf arya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderkushkiss/pseuds/Lavenderkushkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their vows were said.<br/>In the godswood of Winterfell they promised themselves to each other and she presented him her back to cloak.<br/>Then he trapped her, bound her, cursed her with a hex from the House of the Undying.<br/>"I'll come back for you m'lady, this is the only way. I'm sorry I just couldn't let her sacrifice you and her madness spreads more and more, this is the only way" was all she heard before the roots of the weirwood buried her and a cursed sleep took over. </p><p>Wolf!Arya x RedRidingHood! Gendry<br/>Day 7 of Arya x Gendry week : Temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I've been seeing all these wonderful Photoshop and fanart versions of Wolf: Arya and Red Riding hood: Gendry by all of you talented tumblr people and I absolutely fell in love so this is my cracked out attempt at it and also my attempt of the Temptation prompt for aryaxgendry week.

[Gendry's Jacket](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_315397013_00/1.0x0.jpg)

 

It was so fucking cold.

 

He really didn't think this whole medieval museum tour through an old castle in Winterfell as seriously as he should have.

 

When his favorite uncle popped up at his house at the ass crack of dawn and asked him to accompany him on the brief trip, he left without a second thought only grabbing the first coat he touched in the back of his closet that had been abandoned there since he received it as a gift from his mother.

 

A dark red zip up jacket that had a thin hoodie strategically zipped inside the collar. It was warm but not warm enough.

 

He didn't even need it on the plane ride over on his uncle's private jet, but as soon as he stepped onto the cold hard ground of Winterfell, he immediately put up his hood and zipped the thing up as far as it would go, but the high collar did nothing the keep the cold biting wind from freezing him down to his bones.

 

An old man greeted them saying he was the caretaker and curator of the museum and he whisked his uncle off to who knows where, leaving him to explore the old empty castle alone.

 

Swords and suits of armor glinted behind their glass cases. Old rooms with featherbeds and bulky wooden furniture designed exactly as they would be in their time were roped off for protection. Cases of old goblets, trinkets, tools and little wooden toys were on display next to small plaques describing their uses.

 

He peeked in the old smithy eyeing the ancient looking forge that was dusty and blackened Getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, he quickly left keeping along the designate path.

 

The stone walls were surprisingly warm for being surrounded by snow and the tour path ended in a great hall with long wooden tables set up and a single gray and white banner hung on the wall with a snarling wolf stitched on it.

 

Almost turning back to go find his uncle and see if he finally acquired whatever artifact sent him searching through the desolate cold north but he was suddenly distracted by a small ball of fluffy fur that started mewing at him from a crack in an open door. A wooden plaque reading RESTRICTED hung on it.

 

He should walk away, he knew that.

 

He should turn around and leave the little fluffy grey cat with big yellow eyes and go back to the private plane or to find his uncle.

 

Curiosity fed into temptation and his feet had their own ideas because he found himself pushing passed the door that screamed RESTRICTED at him.

 

He found himself in a dimly lit corridor and the little kitty sprinted away from him but stopped every few feet to make sure he was still following.

 

It was easy to tell why the walkway was restricted, half of the stone walls were blackened and crumbling and he vaguely remembered hearing about the fire that almost burned down the castle centuries ago in one of his history classes, but instead of turning back he just kept going. The long passageway led him directly to the glass gardens that he knew were the on the opposite end of the castle and definitely not on the tour path.

 

He paused to take in the beauty of the old greenhouse that was completely wild and overgrown until the little feline mewed at him impatiently. Following diligently, he found it pawing at a glass panel in the back that had been covered with thick vines much like the rest of the garden.

 

Buried in the green leaves he found an old brass doorknob and he gently turned it, it was unlocked but the door frame must have been jammed because it took nearly all of his strength to open it. The cat was circling at his feet mewing excitedly in support.

 

'This is the chattiest cat I've ever met' he thought briefly before the glass panel popped open. The cat jumped through the door and he carefully climbed through the foliage and stepped out onto the soft moss covered earth. What he saw almost took his breath away.

 

"I thought they had destroyed all of these" he muttered to no one as he stared around at the small undisturbed forest full of trees and little pools of dark water, untouched by the snow that covered the rest of the land. The most astonishing thing was the great weir wood tree in the center with bark as white as bone and dark red leaves.

 

The ancient tree was massive and had a long solemn face carved in it with dried red sap leaking from the eyes like bloody tears. He briefly looked around him to find that his little guide had abandoned him and he was completely alone.

 

His black boots made heavy indents in the soft ground as he walked up to the ancient tree, stepping over the long roots and reaching out to lightly touch it.

 

As soon as his fingers made contact with the pale bark, the ground and roots beneath his feet started to shake violently.

 

'An earthquake?!' He thought instinctively rushing away from the tree, dropping to his knees and covering his head. He cursed his luck. Of course he would die alone in a forbidden area, the massive tree would probably crush him as it fell.

 

But the rumblings subsided and he peeked to make sure the tree wasn't going to land on his head.

 

The roots had somehow opened up to reveal a girl laying there entangled in them. He slowly crept closer. She looked like an unnaturally beautiful oversized doll. Pale skin and long dark hair that draped over the roots that chained her, but the most astonishing thing was the almost dog-like triangular ears that protruded from the top of her head.

 

'She has to be fake, like a display or something' he thought as he reached out to touch the furry appendage on top of her head. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat when it twitched against his fingers.

 

He knew his blue eyes would be round as saucers now and his breath was shallow as he pointed his finger to poke her soft cheek. She certainly felt real and she definitely wasn't dead but somehow she didn't feel alive either. It was almost like she was frozen in time.

 

A soft breeze flowed through the woods and rustled the curly ends of her long dark brown hair. He tried to think of a logical explanation for what just transpired but couldn't for the life of him.

 

Other than the twitch of her ear nothing else about her reacted to his touch and the roots of the tree were firmly locked around her. He briefly thought about running to find his uncle and expose the caretaker for keeping a young girl prisoner in the godswood but that would mean he would have to leave her here and for some reason he couldn't stomach the thought.

 

He took some time to inspect her more and the more he looked at her the more beautiful she seemed. Her head was bent a little, she had a long but delicate face and her plump pink lips were tantalizing. She looked no older than fourteen wearing a yellow silk dress that laced up in the front and had leaves embroidered on it. Other than her strange animal ears, insanely long hair and the fact that she was bound to a tree she looked completely normal.

 

"I must be going mad" he concluded as he touched the tip of her ear making it flick again.

 

The whole scenario reminded him of an old fairy tale that his mother would read to his little sister before bed. But he was no prince even if the sleeping beauty could easily pass for a princess.

 

'This is so stupid' he thought to himself but that didn't stop his body from leaning foreword to press his lips against hers.

 

As soon as their lips touched he felt an intense spark and suddenly he was being thrown on his back by an unknown force. He looked up from the dirty ground to see that the girl had vanished. Picking himself off the floor and dusting off the dirt from his clothes he felt an odd sensation of someone watching him; making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

 

His blue gaze searched the old trees surrounding him for any hint of life before settling on her now empty resting spot at the base of the weirwood.

 

'I must have been seeing things' he thought taking his palms and rubbing his eyes hoping to snap out of it. He turned to leave back the way he came but something pulled down his red hood and clamped around his neck.

 

" has the red priestess sent you to finish me off? Gendry" he heard her growl against his ear. His hands grasped at hers but they remained locked on his neck with incredible strength. He could feel her small curvy body pressed against his back and he cursed his teenage hormones for getting excited over a crazed girl trying to choke the life out of him.

 

This wasn't how the fairy tale went.

 

"how.. How do you know my ... Name?" he gasped out with the last of his breath.

 

"The same way you know mine" she growled again before throwing him on the floor like he was a wooden toy. She quickly climbed on top of him pinning him to the ground and glaring at him with silver grey eyes. He didn't think she could get more beautiful when she was lying peacefully on the floor until he saw her full of wild rage on top of him.

 

"What .. What are talking about I don't know your name" he stuttered but she just pinned his arms down.

 

"Who are you then?! Why are you wearing this face?!" She screamed in his face before leaning down to sniff his neck.

 

"I don't know what your talking about" he said struggling against her hold, but she held him down like he was a child and not an overgrown sixteen year old.

 

"You smell the same! Why are you wearing this strange clothing?! ...But I saw you burn ... Where is the red priestess!? Did she send you here to trick me with her witchery? I will eat your heart out!" She growled out and confusing him further and awakening his own rage.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about? I was walking by and I touched a fucking tree and there you were and now you're screaming at me about some priestess?! Who the fuck are you and why were you sleeping in the roots a tree?!" He screamed right back in her face, letting his fury rise up and take over.

 

She snarled and narrowed her quicksilver gaze before glancing at her weirwood prison.

 

"What did you do?!" She barked loudly and his face turned redder than ever.

 

"I set you free from the looks of it! you should be thanking me you rude little shit, now tell me who you are!" He demanded loudly.

 

"You bastard, have you forgotten your forrest lass already? I'm Arya and you're mine" she said through gritted teeth that looked very sharp.

 

"I think you have me mistaken for - hey what the fuck do you think your doing?!" He exclaimed in a high voice when she started fumbling with the clasp on his belt but she only responded by grasping his throat again with her free hand, he grabbed her wrist uselessly with both hands but it didn't lessen her grip.

 

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine" she muttered violently ripping his pants open and releasing his stiff cock from the confines of his tight black jeans. A moan escaped his throat as she held him in her strong grip. His body betrayed him but he knew being a sixteen year old virgin didn't help. It also didn't help that she was gorgeous and female and straddling his hips while her hand around his neck shot jolts of electricity straight to his groin. Her hair cascaded around them like a thick curtain as she shifted her yellow skirts above him and his eyes rolled in the back of his head when he felt her tight wet heat engulf him.

 

"No.. Stop" he said weakly but all logic was already leaving his mind when his hands reached down and gripped her thin hips as his own thrust wildly to meet hers. Her ears flattened against her head as a look of pure bliss replaced the rage that marred it before. Her hand left his neck to fumble with his jacket zipper, he helped her open it and soon her clawed hands were ripping open the top buttons of his white shirt to reveal and roam his chest.

 

Her hips were still working relentlessly as she leaned down to take his lips with hers, he felt an incredible feeling radiating from their locked lips and he didn't know much longer he could last. She must have felt it too because soon her wet walls were clenching him tighter and she smiled wolfishly licking her pointed teeth before her mouth moved down to his neck. He felt himself explode inside of her and he was engulfed in a sense of euphoria that was only heightened by her biting his neck hard enough to draw blood.

 

He must have winced because she licked the wound, dulling the pain slightly before dismounting him, snuggling into his side and resting in the crook of his neck. He could feel his blood starting to settle and thoughts becoming coherent again. Then her ears brushed his face.

 

"Woah... hey ..what the hell?! What are you? why did we just just ... Did you really just bite my neck?!" He screamed once his mind returned to normal as he got up and fumbled to try and put his clothes back on correctly. She sat up and flattened her ears making a scowl.

 

"Calm down you stupid bull"she growled out.

 

"Why do you have dog ears?" He asked standing up and pointing rudely to her head.

 

"Not dog ears you idiot, direwolf ears" she said flicking one as if to prove a point.

 

"Oh right of course ... Direwolf... That makes it better" he said sarcastically. They were both standing now but she just huffed and crossed her arms sassily.

 

"Ok then how about you tell me who put you in a tree" he said waving his hands around.

 

"You did" she said almost too calmly.

 

"No, no I didn't I got you out of there... So go on .. Go home or something" he said awkwardly shooing her away making her raise one of her eyebrows defiantly.

 

"I am home" she said simply, for some reason that was irritating him more.

 

"This is your home?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

 

"Yes, I grew up in Winterfell as a child, you know this! I told you this when we were younger" she said stubbornly.

 

"What are you talking about? this has been a museum for for hundreds of years... Longer than you've been alive!" He exclaimed. He was so close to ripping his own hair out.

 

"What's a museum? I left when I still a young girl and I returned as a woman grown to rebuild it after that coward Theon Greyjoy burned it down!" She said stomping her foot.

 

It was official, she was completely bonkers. 'Great I finally lose my virginity and it's to a raging lunatic' he thought rubbing his hand over his face.

 

"So let me get this straight... You claim to have grown up in this castle before the fire that almost burned it down hundreds possibly thousands of years ago and somehow I put you in the tree and you magically didn't starve to death or age a day since then?" He asked and hearing it out loud made it seem even more ridiculous.

 

"Yes you did, only the person who casts that type of curse can break it."she said tensely.

 

"Are you seriously talking about magic? Who in their right mind would do something like that?!" He demanded, he knew he certainly wouldn't fuck around with that.

 

"We had our marriage ceremony like the old gods intended right in front of this tree, why do you think I'm wearing this stupid dress! Then when I turned my back to you so you could drape your cloak of protection upon me. The next thing I know is I'm being sucked into the earth and your promising me that you'll come back ...and this is the only way we can be happy... You claimed it was for my own protection, the last thing I saw before the curse took affect was the red priestess coming up to you and engulfing you in flames"she blurted out all at once as if it were all flooding back to her, her eyes were shifting from silver to gold making him take a step back from her.

 

"If you saw me die then how am I standing in front of you now?" He asked pointing out the flaw in her story. Her eyes stopped shifting and she really looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

 

"I don't know why this happened.. How many years was I trapped there, is that why you're wearing such strange clothing ? But.. We.. I ...marked you, you're not the same? But you smell the same! " She was ranting again but he couldn't follow along because suddenly felt his left butt cheek vibrating. He pulled out his cell phone from his back zipper pocket and saw his uncle calling him.

 

"Hey uncle Tyrion"

 

"Oh good you're alive, we have to go now if you want to be back before your parents return from their vacation"

 

"Right ...I'll be right there..." He trailed off looking at the wolf girl muttering frantically to herself. He couldn't just leave her here if she said any of that stuff to anyone else they'd lock her up somewhere for sure.

 

"Umm.. uncle Tyrion, I'm going to bring along a friend... is that all right?"

 

"A friend? Where did you find a friend in this place?"

 

"She's a historical enthusiast.. Much like yourself you know, and we've been ... Talking ... Yeah and she needs my help ..." He didn't know why he even cared but he did, it might have had something to do with that thing she did with her hips.

 

"Oh I see it's a girl ... So you're asking me to smuggle a northern girl to kings landing and I assume you'll need me to lie to your parents too"

 

" yeah that sounds perfect actually"

"Hah! all right she can come but hurry up, we don't have time for you to be fucking in the bushes" he knew there was a reason Tyrion was his favorite uncle. He hung up the phone and turned back to the wolf girl, Arya, that was her name and he found her standing right next to him staring at his phone with intense interest.

 

"What kind of sorcery is this?" She asked taking the phone from his hand and shaking it violently.

 

"Hey, hey stop that... Look I have to go home now, I'm going to need you to come with me until I can sort out exactly what's going on" he said taking his phone back.

 

"Of course I'm going with you, wolves mate for life and I've already marked you, you may have broken the curse but you've grown weak and someone needs to protect you. You're not as strong as you were before" she said measuring his bicep in her claw, further irritating him.

 

"What are we going to do about those?" He asked pointing at the huge triangles coming out of her head.

 

"Are there no magically altered people around anymore?" She asked seriously tilting her head to the side.

 

"Magically altered? Look you gotta stop talking like that, you sound insane" he said looking around the godswood for something large enough to cover her head.

 

"I'm not insane I'm magical, if you want to get specific" she lifting her chin proudly. He sighed and started unzipping his jacket.

 

"Here put this on and hurry, we don't have much time" he said draping her head with his jacket. Her small stature was highlighted by the largeness of his coat.

 

Now he was left wearing a half torn open white button up, if he didn't freeze to death his uncle would never let him live this down. She slipped her arms through and her hands didn't even reach the ends of the sleeves. He zipped it all the way up for her and pulled her long hair through the front. She bunched it up in front of her nose inhaling deeply. She looked so happy that if she had a tail too it would most likely be wagging.

 

'She's too adorable for her own good' he thought fighting the tempting urge to kiss her again.

 

She followed him through the the door to the glass gardens, which he left open just a bit so as not to trap the elusive cat inside before leading her through the museum towards hunter's gate where his uncle was waiting. She was a little slow looking around at the displays of artifacts and weapons lining the halls with a look of increasing worry on her face. He hugged himself to try and keep the cold from getting him then he took a deep breath at the exit getting ready to sprint to the plane.

 

"Ok follow me all right we have to be quick" he said opening the door and breaking into a full run through the large snow covered concrete parking lot. The plane was getting closer and the running was keeping his blood warm.

 

"Gendry!! Gendry stop!" He heard her shriek from behind him and suddenly his vision was flooded with red and gold when she placed herself in front of him, he quickly stopped himself from crashing into her.

 

"What the fuck why did you stop me?" He said through chattering teeth.

 

"Stay back! I'll protect you from the beast, it hasn't seen us yet!" She said forming her hand into a claw and suddenly her already long nails were extending extremely long and pointy. He closed his eyes in frustration.

 

"Look don't freak out, that isn't a beast it's a plane and we need to get inside it so we can fly in the sky and get home, now hurry up before I freeze to death!" He yelled at her but she just gave him a peculiar look.

 

"You're going ride inside the belly of that beast? And fly in the sky? Like a dragon?" She asked trying to understand but he could see the excitement glittering in her eyes.

 

"Yeah whatever, like riding a dragon sure, just go!" He exclaimed he was already loosing feeling in his fingers. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along at incredible speed, luckily Bronn the pilot saw them and he let the stairway door down so they could climb inside.

 

His uncle looked terribly amused and smug but it was so warm inside he didn't even care.

 

"And who may I ask is this?" His uncle asked motioning to the small girl at his side who was looking around in complete fascination.

 

"This is... Arya" he replied walking closer to claim his seat across a small table from his small uncle.

 

"I see and where did you find, Arya?" He asked sounding her name out dramatically behind a small glass of dark liquor.

 

"She was wandering around... I helped her out of a jam and then we struck up a conversation ... She's got no family ...so now she's coming to be with me" he said boldly hoping his uncle wouldn't detect the lie, but since the truth was even more unbelievable, lying was their best option.

 

Too bad he was a terrible liar but his uncle didn't pry. They watched her discover a panel of buttons and push them to make them light up.

 

"She's a bit odd ...but I like it" Gendry said awkwardly when she started licking the buttons. The stewardess, Shae, emerged from the back and looked scandalized when she saw the girl.

 

"Well you know what they say, if she's sick in the head, she's first in the bed" Tyrion said motioning to his neck and laughing when Gendry turned scarlet and covered his bite wound with his hand. Shae shooed the young looking girl away and into the seat next to Gendry and came to stand in front of Tyrion with a questioning look on her face.

 

"Shae, my love, would you be a doll and get our guest here something to drink" Tyrion asked smiling up at the tanned woman who raised a dark eyebrow at him but said nothing as she marched into the back.

 

Gendry had to demonstrate the seat belt function for Arya and she busied herself with undoing the clasp and fastening it over and over.

 

"Here. some apple juice for the _children_ " she said in her foreign accent emphasizing her disapproval of the situation before stomping to the back of the plane. It made perfect sense, she had known Gendry since he was very small and the ongoing affair she had with his uncle made her more an aunt than an employee.

 

Arya curiously held the juice box inspecting it thoroughly. She sniffed it and was about to bite into it until Gendry stopped her and showed her the proper way to open it. She eyed him suspiciously before taking a tentative sip from the straw. Then her eyes widened as she eagerly sucked down the sugary drink. She finished it in seconds and then stared at the one in his hands until he handed it to her.

Tyrion just eyed them curiously behind his glass making small talk. He asked her to share some of her favorite history stories. So she spoke of some warrior queen named Nymeria and queens who rode dragons. Tyrion listened with rapt attention but said nothing. He asked once if she would like to remove Gendry's jacket but she refused and just hugged it closer to her like blushing school girl.

 

She was acting very sweet and Gendry had a really hard time believing that this was the same girl that screamed insults in his face, held him down and forced herself upon him.

 

The five hour flight had Gendry on the edge of his seat trying to make sure they didn't discover that she was a magical wolf girl he found in a tree. It was actually quite easy once his uncle pulled out a long thin box containing the collectible he no doubt paid an extremely high price for. It was a small thin pointy sword.

 

"Needle" she whispered almost inaudibly as she tensed visibly.

 

His uncle explained the extreme rarity of the the sword and the value of the steel if was forged from. From that point on she just sat there and stared at locked chest it was secured in next to his uncle.

 

It was a little disturbing. They finally landed and he managed to get her off the plane where there was a car waiting to pick them up.

 

"Wish me luck" Gendry muttered as he hugged his uncle and they parted ways. His uncle was flying straight to his home in Casterly Rock to secure his possession.

 

"You are guided by a force much greater than luck boy" Tyrion said.

 

"Is that a quote from a movie?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah it is ..now go I think your lady love is trying eat that tire" he teased and sure enough there she was trying to bite through the hubcap. He rushed to stop her and get her to climb inside laughing loudly to cover up the fact that she was asking for a horse.

 

She didn't care for seat belts that much he learned and she complained about the heat but he refused to let her take off his jacket until they got to his large house. It was dark already but the house looked empty like usual.

 

"I'm hungry" she demanded as he keyed in the code to deactivate the alarm system. He eyed her warily and checked his phone. He had a message from his mother saying they would be delayed a day.

 

"Well ... What do you.. Eat?" He asked carefully. 'Please don't say people' he thought quickly.

 

"mmm you do taste quite yummy, but maybe some bread and cheese... Or dried berries? We can go hunting in the morning" she purred sliding up to him and letting her tongue lick his exposed chest.

 

"Hunting? For what? I'm sure the cook left food in the kitchen" he said blushing slightly before leading her through the empty house. She looked around impressed by the lavish furnishings.

 

"You've come far from being a bastard blacksmith" she muttered finally taking off his jacket and letting her ears pop up. He looked at her dress reminding himself to find her some clothes. His little sister Myrcella was away at an all girls boarding school in Dorne but she should have something in her room that would fit Arya even if Myrcella was only twelve.

 

She followed him into the large kitchen and started playing around with whatever she could touch. He went to the fridge and tried to find something she could eat. The cook had left fried chicken, roasted vegetables and shepherds pie so he just took everything out and set it on the counter for her to decide. She was enthralled by the coldness of the refrigerator and freezer but the sight of food made her rush to the counter to sniff the dishes.

 

"What's this crunchy stuff on the chicken" she inquired with a strange look.

 

"It's breading" he replied going back to look for more suitable meals.

 

"It doesn't taste very good" she said through a full mouth holding a fried chicken leg.

 

"That's because you're supposed to heat it up! You'll get sick eating cold food" he said rushing to stop her but she just growled at him.

 

"It's not that bad, I've eaten far worst" she said through a full mouth. He sighed heavily and took a plate out and piling it with food before throwing it in the microwave. She followed him and watched in awe as the plate slowly rotated.

 

"How will that heat up without fire?" She asked obviously not trusting the machine with her food.

 

"It uses electricity and micro waves.. I don't know how exactly it works it just does ok?" He said letting the gravity of his situation settle in.

 

How the fuck was he supposed to tell his parents he found a wolf girl who thinks she's mated and married to him. He couldn't let them kick her out though according to her he was the reason she was in this mess. 'If they don't let her stay I'll threaten to drop out of school and run away with her, they won't want to deal with losing their heir' he thought, technically this was all his fault, if he didn't give into his desires she would still be trapped in a tree in the north. For some reason the short amount of time she spent with him had made such an impact that he couldn't imagine her not being there.

 

The food finally beeped breaking his train of thought and he pulled it out almost burning himself. "See now it's too hot, let it cool off I'm going to go find you some clothes" he said setting her up on a stool at the counter while he went to raid his sister's closet. Everything seemed too small for the skinny teenager. He gave up deciding he would just go shopping in the morning for her and until then he would lend her his clothes. He found her in the same spot with a small pile of clean chicken bones on the counter next to her. He sat across from her and watched her eat, she offered him a chicken wing which he accepted.

 

"So... You said something about being magically altered?" He asked looking pointedly at her ears. She sighed and swallowed the bite in her mouth.

 

"She took you from me... When we were traveling together with the brotherhood, then I was kidnapped by the hound and after all went to the seven hells I sailed to Braavos where I trained to be a faceless assassin for the house of black and white." She said looking at him, he said nothing and let her continue.

 

"My brother Bran, who fell from tower and broke his legs, would come to me in my dreams from beyond the wall and teach me the magic of the first men whose blood runs though my veins. We were wargs and he taught me through my dreams how to skin change. Then the kindly man somehow found out when I was skin changing and he punished me for not giving up my identity completely"

 

"Punish you? That doesn't sound very kindly" He grumbled.

 

"Yes punish me, he would usually give me poisoned milk to blind me and steal my senses, but this was different . Whatever this was reacted differently and brought out my warg blood but altered my physical and magical abilities, I don't think he expected that to happen because I ended up transforming and killing him...so I never found out exactly what he did. I just know that the moon cycles affect the magic in my blood." She said getting off the stool to go stand in the moonlight streaming from the window.

 

He watched her screw her eyes shut and slowly her wolf ears melted back into her head but when she opened her eyes they were the golden eyes of a Wild wolf.

 

"You can control it?!" He asked rushing to stand in front of her, it scared the crap out of him but he couldn't deny that it was amazing.

 

"Can you turn into a full wolf?" He asked touching her human ears on the side of her head.

 

"Only during a full moon, new moons drain me of my power and during the day my morphing abilities are very weak." She explained changing her eyes back to normal.

 

"I like your wolf ears" he found himself blurting out. She just smirked at him and they popped up again.

 

Suddenly she jumped on him and planted her mouth on his. They kissed heatedly for a moment but he stopped her once she started grinding herself into him once again.

 

"ok ok you still haven't finished, how did you end up in the tree" he said breaking away from her and she just pouted before releasing herself from him and returning to her food.

 

"Like I said before you put me there, I had to leave Braavos after killing the kindly man and I traveled back to Westeros, killing whoever came between me and revenge for those who killed my family. I had a list of names I would say every night and eventually I had no names to repeat except for Melisandre of Assaih" she said and he just looked at her half hoping that what she was saying wasn't the truth. He couldn't imagine her ruthlessly killing anyone.

 

"Then on my way to the wall where I heard the red witch was hiding I found you in a forge in small town on the kings road...I was sure that you had died but you told me you had escaped the red priestess. That you were the bastard son of the dead king and she had wanted to sacrifice you to help your fathers brother" she said through a full mouth.

 

"Then what happened" he asked when she failed to continue.

 

"It's starting to get a little fuzzy the more I try to remember the quicker I forget... "She trailed off staring at the marble countertop.

 

"Hey, you know I'm not the one who did that to you, right? I'm a completely different person" he said grabbing her shoulders and forcing her eyes to meet his.

 

"I've lost you too many times, Gendry. You may have a new life but your soul is still the same. I know you feel it when we kiss, we always did" she said letting her hooded gaze fall to his lips. He couldn't deny it, there was a magnetism between them, he was drawn to her like moth to a flame but he know he wouldn't admit that.

 

"Come on we've had a long day, I'll set you up in one of the guest rooms" he said as he led her out of the kitchen. He passed by his room and grabbed an old shirt and some flannel pants fully intending to shove her in the guest room down the hall, but she slipped into his room behind him and settled on his large bed.

 

She kicked off her little fur lined slippers and started unlacing her dress. She stood up and let the dress pool at her feet. He averted his gaze holding out his clothes in one hand to her. "

 

Are you blushing ? After all we've been through?" She scoffed. He felt her grab the clothing and after a few minutes he peeked his eyes open again. She was standing there practically swimming in his clothing

 

"I'm sleeping with you" she said flatly before climbing into his bed. He sighed before grabbing a change of clothes for himself and waking into his private bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His black hair was a mess like usual, his eye looked tired and he was developing a purple and blue bruise on his neck.

 

One thing was for sure.

 

This was an interesting start to an otherwise dull spring break.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the wonderful comments! I'm just letting you know I'm totally fucking around with the ages of everyone so be warned :)

**Arya**

  
  
She woke up feeling extremely warm. 

 

  
  
There was soft sunlight flooding in through the windows and she could hear the birds twittering away in the trees outside making her ears twitch.   


 

The bed was soft and comfortable, better than any feather bed she had ever slept on before.  


 

Gendry slept soundly next to her with his long limbs sprawled out and his mouth hanging open. She noticed a little puddle of drool leaking onto his pillow.   


 

She studied his sleeping face, free of the grouchy scowl he always wore even in this strange time. His black hair was a mess and it fell over his closed eyes. He was so fuckin handsome when he slept, he always was. 

 

 

She tried to move but found that he was half laying on top of the bottom of her long hair.  


 

'Why is this damned hair so long' she thought frustratingly as she tried to slip it out from under his heavy weight without waking him.   


 

Luckily this Gendry slept like the dead.   


 

She silently slipped from the large bed and stretched her muscles out feeling the mighty need to piss she looked around for a pot or something but unluckily found nothing.   


 

She just saw dark blue walls with some shiny thin paper portraits of strange people stuck to them, a little table that had weird black boxes with tails shoved into little holes on the walls and his wardrobe had a bunch of gold, bronze and silver little statues on it.

 

 

She glanced out the window and saw grand trees leading out to a large yard with a rose garden. After a few attempts she figured out how to open the window and gauged the distance to the ground from the second floor she was on. 

 

 

She could make it.  


 

Climbing through the window she lept out and grabbed onto one of the branches of the strong tree just outside his window.   


 

The soft loose breeches he gave her started to slip down her hips so she let go and fell down onto the soft grass and stood up like nothing.  


 

Her bare feet crunched the leaves that had fallen from the tree and she immediately relieved herself in a nearby bush of pink roses.  


 

'Maybe I should hunt for breakfast' she thought as her sharp eyes caught sight of something furry running up the tree.   


 

She crouched down behind the bush and flattened her ears focusing her eyes on her target.  


 

She stood completely still for a while  waiting for her prey to travel back down the tree and and right when she was about to pounce on it she heard a large roar coming up what Gendry referred to as a 'drive way'. 

 

 

She crouched down again and slowly maneuvered through the long line of bushes to get a view of the front of the house. She was still as swift as she was skulking around the canals under Braavos.

 

 

'He called that thing a car' she thought remembering the black thing they rode the night before.   


 

But this was bigger and longer, with little banners sticking up from the front.   


 

She watched a tall fat man step out with  black hair streaked with gray.   


 

'He looks a little like a wrinkly and swollen Gendry.' She noted.  


 

Then a thin blond woman wearing a tight red dress stepped out, she looked slightly familiar, and following her was a small round little dirty blond boy who looked to be around six years of age. 

 

 

They disappeared from sight entering the large red house.   


 

Taking advantage of their absence she quickly moved back to scale the tree outside his window.   


 

**Gendry**   


 

He woke up with a start when he heard the front door alarm go off indicating the return of his parents.  


 

He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked around for any sign of his northern companion but found nothing.   


 

'Was it all a dream?' he thought unable to stop the lump forming in his throat  and the sinking feeling in his chest.   


 

He felt empty as he dragged himself to the bathroom to perform his morning ritual trying to recall what had actually transpired the day before.  


 

Coughing a little trying to shake the hollowness from his chest, he glanced at the mirror and stopped in his tracks.  


 

His neck was bruised and there was a clear indentation of teeth among the hues of blue, purple and pink with a little green mixed in.  


 

He rushed out of he bathroom and looked around noticing the window that was open.  


 

'Shit! she must have jumped out and killed herself' was his first thought thinking of the the high drop from the window to the ground.  


 

A soft knock at his door stopped him from reaching the window.  


 

He turned to see his mother opening the door with his father behind her.  


 

"My little bull, did you sleep well?" She asked stepping fully into his room.  


 

"Uh yeah ... I slept great" Gendry replied trying to keep his voice steady.   


 

"Was it terrible being all alone for three days?" She asked sweetly, like he wasn't alone most of the time anyway. Her question even made his father roar with laughter.  


 

"I'm sure the boy was fine, looks like he had some fun of his own" he said coming over to clap Gendry on the shoulder by his wounded neck. His mother gasped dramatically at the sight.

 

 

"What happened to you? You look like you were mauled by a wild animal!" His mother exclaimed with her green eyes big with genuine concern.  


 

'If only you knew' he thought to himself.  


 

"Hehehe he's more like me than he admits" his father said happily but his mother just narrowed her eyes.  


 

"Ugh this is all Tyrion's fault I know it! I never should have allowed him to take you to Winterfell" She said seething.  


 

"You knew?" Gendry asked but his father stepped in to stomp out her anger.  


 

"Calm your tits woman, my son is more than capable of getting into trouble on his own. Don't go roaring up a storm" he said laughing again.   


 

"How was your mini vacation in Starfall?" Gendry asked hoping to change the subject.   


 

"It was humid" his mother said with a look of distaste.   


 

"Tommen enjoyed himself at the zoo, and the vineyard tour we took turned out to be pretty saucy if you know what I mean" his dad said suggestively before slapping his mother's ass. She huffed indigently before storming out. 

 

 

Gendry felt sick thinking about his parents getting it on in the vineyard.   


 

"You're mother won't admit it son, but she's a real freak in the sack and when you find a woman with a sex drive like that, Gendry ...you hold on to her forever" his dad said seriously before walking out the door obviously pleased with his fatherly advice but he only succeeded in making Gendry feel even more disturbed. 

 

 

They tried, really but this was the most he would probably see them this week   


 

He closed his door once again and turned to the window fully expecting to find Arya's mangled body laying on the ground below.   


 

Instead he turned to see her crouching on the window sill holding herself steady with the window.  


 

All wolf eared and beautiful and still in his pajamas, cocking her head to the side innocently as if the window she was climbing through wasn't two stories high.   


 

His heart flooded with relief instantly and the emptiness in his chest dissipated as warm happiness filled him.    


 

Until he saw the dead squirrel hanging from her mouth.   


 

"What the hell! Arya spit that out or you'll get rabies!" He said rushing to her to take the dead animal from her mouth before pulling her inside.   


 

Then he realized he was holding it and his face twisted in disgust.  


 

"Babies? Why would a dead squirrel give me it's babies?" Arya asked looking truly perplexed.  


 

"Not babies, rabies, ugh that's disgusting" he said tossing it out of the window.  


 

"Hey! why did you do that? You love eating squirrel" she said forcefully  following him to the bathroom to wash his hands.  


 

"I've never eaten a squirrel in my entire life, how did you even get down there" he growled scrubbing his hands raw with soap.   


 

"The tree" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She starting poking around at his toiletries sniffing his lotions and cologne.   


 

'That attitude of hers...' He thought before spotting his bottle of mouth rinse. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it in her hands.   


 

"here rinse you mouth out with this" he ordered opening it for her.   


 

"It smells minty, is it a potion?" she wrinkling her nose, he shook his head and she drank it down with a gulp.   


 

"hey don't swallow!" he said wrenching the bottle away from her and she ended up spitting it out all over the place.    


 

"It's burns! Are you trying to poison me?!" She exclaimed glaring at him.   


 

"I'm trying kill the bacteria you probably picked up, and I told you not to swallow" he said feeling his blood pressure rise as she glared daggers at him.   


 

"Is that really water? I don't remember seeing a river or lake around here" she asked when he turned the sink on again so she could gather it in her hands and drink it and swish it around her mouth. Then she fiddled with the faucet a few times.

 

 

"It's called plumbing...you've never even used a bathroom before..." He trailed off wondering how he was going to get through this.   


 

Luckily Arya was a fast learner and he only had to explain the function of a toilet to her once, then he showed her the shower and turned it on testing the water for it's warmth.   


 

"So it's like bathing in a waterfall" she observed.  


 

"I guess it would be like a warm waterfall" he said finally content with the temperature, he turned to her and almost fell back into the light blue tiles when he saw her standing there completely naked. 

 

 

"You've got to stop doing that to me" he said averting his gaze to the ceiling.  


 

"Hurry up, we've bathed in waterfalls a few times together, it's nothing new"she said trying to work his pants off.  


 

He blushed again and moved out of her way, not liking the jealousy that was bubbling in his stomach at the thought of her in a waterfall with a guy even if she claimed that it was him.

 

 

"Don't eat that" he said pointing to his shampoo and body wash bottles before he slammed the door. He searched around for the dress she had abandoned on his floor the night before, thankful that his parents didn't notice it. 

 

 

Picking up the pile of silky yellow fabric and trying to iron out the creases with his hands, he found strange markings that looked burned into the back of the dress. He hadn't noticed before because it was probably cover by her long hair. 

 

 

He must have been staring at it for some time because he didn't even notice the door to his bathroom open.  


 

"Ge-Gendry do you have something I could dry myself with?" She chattered standing there naked and  dripping wet. Her ears drooping pitifully like she was a wet puppy left out in the rain.

 

 

He tried to ignore the bulge in his pants as much as he could and he really tried not to look at her as he walked passed her, but of course his eyes didn't listen to his mind.   


 

He could still hear the water running when he rushed the cabinet where he left his towels and handed it to her before instructing her to get dressed while he showered himself.   


 

He toweled himself off quickly and secured it around his waist before heading out.   


 

He found her standing on his bed making weird stances and positions with his baseball bat.   


 

When she noticed him she dropped her arm, her ears popped up and she licked her lips.  


 

"You're wooden sword is too thick at the end, it's uneven and horrible why don't you fix it" she said jumping off his bed.  


 

"It's not a wooden sword, it's a baseball bat. You know like a game you play outside with balls"he said crossing his arms over his chest.  


 

"Balls? That's a game for you? I kicked Robb in the balls once when I was still small and he just fell on the floor and cried a little" She said thoughtfully aiming the bat toward his groin.

 

 

"No! We don't hit each other's balls with baseball bats, we throw a ball and then ... Wait no I'm not even going to get into that right now because we have a lot more shit to worry about... Like how I'm going to convince my parents to let you stay here without actually telling them anything..." He said walking to his closet to get his clothes.

 

 

"We're already married they don't have a choice. Or is nothing sacred anymore" she said forming another fighting stance.  


 

"We're not married, stop saying that" He said pulling on his shirt and slipping his boxers on underneath his towel.  


 

"We said the vows, we consummated the marriage, and you even draped me with your cloak in front of the old gods... It wasn't as traditional with you hexing me into a different time and all but it doesn't change the fact that you're still bound to me" she said like it was completely normal.

 

 

"Why do you even want to be married? How old are you?" He asked as he stepped into his jeans.

 

 

"Well I was ten and six when we decided to get married but that was because I held out until I was fully grown and ready, if my parents had lived they probably would have married me off when I had my first moon blood" she explained. 

 

 

"Ten and six? Sixteen ...like me, they would really marry you off that young?" He asked furrowing his brow, sure he had heard of the customs of those times but actually see it felt completely different.

 

 

"Yeah?... I'm surprised your parents haven't started finding you a bride already, but boys always got to choose when they wanted to wed" she said through a bitter voice. 

 

  
"How old was I when you decided to marry me?" He asked completely aware of odd it sounded.  


 

"You were two and twenty... I think, I had already known you since I was 10" she said with a shrug.  


 

He felt a little nauseous thinking about it so he busied himself with putting on his shoes.  


 

"We have to go buy you some clothes so you don't stick out more than you already do, but your probably hungry so stay in here while I go check on the situation downstairs and grab something for you to eat." He said sighing heavily and heading out the door firmly closing it behind him.

 

 

He found some juicy apples in the kitchen and ran into his father walking out the door saying he was off to some high council meeting or something, so that only left his mother and little brother to get passed.

 

 

He slipped back in his room and found her playing with his trophies like they were little dolls.  


 

"Come here you cunt I'm going to chop off your wanker" she said in a low voice while making his football trophy dance.  


 

"Not if I cut off your head first you surly sack of shit!" She said in a slightly different but still mockingly low voice while shaking the silver little baseball player.   


 

"Oh no! It's the she-wolf of Winterfell! Come to rip out our hearts and feast on them in the moonlight! ahhhhhh" She said in a high voice forcing the trophies to face her.   


 

He dropped the apples he was holding and just stared at her apprehensively before shaking his head and closing the door begin him.  


 

"Oh apples!"she said brightly abandoning her temporary toys.  


 

"Hurry up, I have sneak you out of the house and into the garage" he said shuffling through his top drawer for his stash of money he saved from his grandfather's birthday cards. 

 

 

"I can just climb out the window you know" she said through a mouth full of apples.  


 

"Don't go climbing out the window it's dangerous" he muttered gathering all the things he would need while she finished off her breakfast. He pulled out his spare helmet from the back of his closet and made her put it on despite her complaining.

 

 

"My ears are squished" she grumbled.  


 

"Then change them" he replied snapping it under her chin.  


 

"It doesn't work that way, my abilities are weak without the presence of the moon" she explained testing the hardness with her knuckle.   


 

"Then I'll buy you a hat" he said leading her out the door.   


 

He carefully led her out into the hall checking first to make sure the coast was clear.   


 

They were half way down the stairs when Tommen popped up at the bottom, instantly dropping the sticky sweet bun he was eating. Gendry's eyes rounded and he tried to hide Arya behind him as much as he could. 

 

 

"Hey chubbster how you doin?" He said trying to act as normal as possible but the six year old was already leaning to the side to get a better look.  


 

"Where's mom?" He asked when Tommen didn't respond.   


 

"Mommy's doing pilpotties" he responded, that was a good thing, she would be back in her exercise room for a good two hours doing her Pilates.   


 

"Ok good, I'm going to the mall ok, I'll get you a new toy if you don't tell mommy what you saw right now" he said with an overtly enthusiastic smile, but Tommen just narrowed his little green eyes and held out his chubby little hand. 

 

 

"Wannisters aways pay deir debts" Tommen said as best as he could.   


 

Gendry pursed his lips and reached for his wallet,ever since that little shit Jofferey taught him that, his baby brother would hassle money out of everyone in the family.   


 

He paid him and sent him on his way  leading Arya through the large kitchen and out the side door leading to the garage.   


 

"Are we going to ride the car again" she asked when they reached the the large garage door.   


 

"No I hate getting driven around like some yuppie, I can't technically drive yet but I do have Vespa" Gendry said as he pulled out his keys and pushed a button to open the garage door. 

 

 

The garage door opened to reveal his shiny red motorized scooter. He was particularly proud of it because he saved his money long enough to buy it on his own without the help of his parents. 

 

 

"So it's like a tiny metal horse" she said clearly unimpressed.  


 

"hey don't get choosy, I could have left you in the godswood you know" he said pulling on his own helmet, sitting down and patting the small seat behind him.   


 

She made a face and gathered her dress in her hands to sit behind him. Pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his waist.   


 

She gasped a little when he turned it on but as soon as they were zipping down his long driveway she relaxed against him.   


 

He didn't realize he was smiling like an idiot the entire way they drove to the nearest mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, that just felt like a good stopping point. Let me know what you think, I'll keep updating this story as soon as i can :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy it :) thank you for reading! I'll try to update more often

**Arya**

 

The fashion of this was time was certainly strange.

"Who has time to make all of these? I couldn't even sew myself a tunic to save my life..." she muttered staring at the perfect seams in all the strange fabrics.

The dresses were shorter, the pants, as Gendry referred to them, were tighter and everything was so colorful. Some of it felt soft an quite nice and reminded her of the soft loose clothing she slept in.

"Why can't I just wear your clothes?" She asked picking up a frilly pink dress full of ruffles that Sansa probably would have killed for.

"You just can't... What about this?" He said holding up a bright yellow dress with little acorns all over it. If she wasn't still wearing his helm then her ears would have mimicked the raise of her eyebrow.

"This is hopeless...I can't shop for girls clothes... We need help" he said looking over the racks of clothes.

He waved over a very skinny blond guy wearing a bright purple jacket and a silk scarf around his neck.

"Can I help you?" He asked Gendry in a feminine voice.

"Uh yeah ...can you... We need ...clothes?.... For my... Her " Gendry said awkwardly putting his hand on her shoulder. The servant just eyed her and nodded giving Gendry a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I understand...Come here sweetie, we're going to find you some pretty clothes" he said in an overtly sweet voice sounding out the words like she didn't know what he was saying.

He said he understood, but what did he understand? That she was in a cursed sleep for an unknown amount of time in the north and needed clothes to fit in with this new era.

She stared at him silently as he picked up various things, still speaking to her in that strange way that was increasingly making her angry. Gendry was just following behind them uselessly.

"Um, I think she's going to need new.. Undergarments.." Gendry said blushing profusely and interrupting the blond guy from explaining the use of something called a cardigan.

He gave Gendry a strange look before he called someone from across the store.

"Ros! I need you to come do a special needs bra measurement!" He yelled loudly.

"Special needs? She's not special needs..well not like that" Gendry tried to explain.

"Why else would she be wearing a princess dress and a helmet?" He said but before they could respond a red head with huge bosom and tall looking torture devices on her feet walked up and ushered her to some little rooms in the back.

"Ok lovely I'm going to set you up in this nice private little room and we are to going to find you a nice comfortable bra. Now don't be alarmed but I'm going to put this measuring tape around you to see what size you are" she said in that same slow voice the blond guy used.

"You don't have to speak to me like I'm an idiot" Arya said holding her arms out, she had been measured by dress makers loads of times, it made much more sense than just picking up a bunch of things and hoping they fit.

However she was not used to them just measuring her chest and that's it.

"I'm sorry about that I thought .. Never mind I'll be right back with your things" Ros said before walking out of the small closet type room leaving arya to stare at her own reflection.

Arya used her hands to grab her breasts over her dress, wondering what it meant to be a B cup.

Ros came back with a strange bodice little thing and bright colored lacy little small clothes.

"You're boyfriend picked these out for you personally" Ros said with a wink.

"He's not my boy-friend he's my husband" she said taking the clothing and closing the door on the redhead's shocked face.

"Oh! The bra clasps in the front ! Let me know it you need any help!" While it was uncomfortable, it wasn't as bad as the bone crushing corsets in her time so for that she was grateful.

 

**Gendry**

 

He spent a small fortune but she was looking normal at least in tight skinny jeans and a striped shirt that hung off her shoulder.

Of course she still had the helmet on, but that was just because he didn't want to risk anyone spotting her ears and taking her in for scientific observation.

They were leaving soon anyway, he had brought them to Flee Bottom Mall so he wouldn't run into anyone he knew .

"You can buy all this with just paper? I remember trying to trade a perfectly good dead pigeon for some bread and the man told me to bugger off" She questioned when a vendor handed her a huge warm soft pretzel that he paid for.

"It's not just paper it represents a certain amount of gold" he said leading them away from the pretzel vendor who was now giving them strange looks

"Stay here while I go use then bathroom, then we can go home and I can figure out a way to sneak you in." He said sitting her on a bench with her soft pretzel and all her bags of clothing, shoes and hats.

"Why don't you just go behind that tree over there?" She asked through her mouthful.

"Because ...I could get arrested... That and I don't feel like whipping my dick out in public like that" he said turning toward the men's room.

"You never had a problem with it before!" She shouted after him but he chose to ignore it.

There was a short line but he finished as quickly as he could and rushed out.

He found her choking the life out of some thug against the wall while two other guys were laying on the floor.

One clutching his balls and weeping into the cement while the other had his blood covered hand over his face as he tried to crawl away on his hands and knees.

"Stop! let me go! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!" The guy sobbed turning an interesting shade of purple. He watched her bare her teeth as menacingly as a teenage girl in a helmet can as she reached her free hand back forming a stiff claw with her sharp finger nails and aiming straight for the guy's heart.

"ARYA STOP!" He shouted before her sheer strength and power could peirce the guys chest. She turned her golden gaze to him and growled but stayed perfectly frozen.

"Ge' her off me! Her eyes are weird and she's all retard strong!" The guy shrieked.

Gendry looked around and found that no one even bothered to stop and see what was going on, everyone just kept to themselves and ignored the scuffle. He walked closer and narrowed his gaze at the scene before him. Clearly these men saw a seemingly helpless girl and tried to take advantage of her in some way.

"Thought it'd be fun to pick on a young girl who's all alone huh? Get the fuck out of here before I let her actually kill you" He said coming up to stand behind her and towering over them.

"Whatever! Just let me go!" The thug cried desperately as her nails stared drawing blood and a large wet stain formed on his pants that were hanging low around his hips.

"Let him go Arya" he said in a low firm voice.

"Let me kill him!" She said still glaring at the sniveling mess beneath her fingers.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Of course they didn't but they threatened to hurt you"

"Let him go then" he said firmly while glancing around to see that no one was paying them any attention. She released him and he went running as far and fast as he could with his friends trailing clumsily after him.

"You should have let me kill him" she growled while glaring at him.

"You can't just go around killing people, there's cameras everywhere and they would catch you, come on let's get out of here" he said gathering up her bags and heading toward the parking lot.

"What's a ca-mera?" She yelled trailing after him, he explained it as they found his Vespa and she held her bags in a vice grip around his waist as they drove slowly to his home.

He noticed his fathers limo parked in front as they quickly drove into the garage to avoid being seen. He removed her helmet for her and she moaned gratefully as her ears popped up and she scratched her long fingers into her scalp.

"Here put this on" he ordered pulling a gray and white SnapBack hat out of one of the shopping bags and fitting it onto her head, killing her short lived relief.

She pouted angrily at him but she just looked cuter than before, and now that she was dressed normally it made her wild beauty stand out even more.

"Ok now follow me, we're going to sneak in through the back" he explained before leading her out through the door that opened to the backyard.

They crept in slowly and quietly as they could until he heard his father yelling in the other room. Then Gendry quickly shoved Arya into the coat closet under the stairs before his mother emerged from living room where his father was still shouting.

"There you are, I was wondering you'd run off to" she said glancing up from her phone for a second before turning back to her dancing fingers.

"What happened to dad?" He asked trying to decipher his angry shouts.

"Apparently some photos have surfaced of your uncle Renly in very compromising positions with his fiancé's brother, Loras Tyrell on the balcony of a hotel room in High Garden. Your father is furious" She said enthusiastically. She always had a flare for the dramatics.

"That sounds like a day time soap opera, why does is matter anyway?" he asked.

"You know your father and uncle Stannis were grooming him to be the next electoral candidate, at this rate I would be more likely to win than he could" she said, making her green eyes widen for a second.

Suddenly his father bursted into the hallway.

"Pack your bags woman we're going to Dragonstone, listen here boy you need to watch Tommen for a few days, I know it's not how you wanted to spend your spring break but deal with it" his dad said leaving no room for argument

"It's ok" he said hearing a thud from the closet and coughing loudly to try to cover the noise.

"Uncle Jamie and Brienne will try to be here tomorrow to help" his mother said reaching for their suitcases by the door, clearly she was already prepared to leave.

"I thought they were spelunking in Skaagos for a month, that's what uncle Tyrion told me" he said relaying the information his uncle had told him the day before.

"They had to cut it short, something about breaking or almost losing his right hand...I'm not sure the reception was terrible" his mother said dismissively as she shoved bags into his fathers hands and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. His mother was already out the door before his father rounded on him.

"Tell me son, did a girl give you that?" His dad asked seriously looking at his neck.

"Yeah..?" He answered hesitantly with a blush.

"Good, we want to meet the girl when we get back. It's the first time you've shown any interest in females so I need to see the girl who managed to catch your attention." He said sternly before heading out a well.

They drove off and Gendry rushed back to the close to set Arya free. He opened the door and she spilled out tangled in fur coats and wire hangers cursing his name. As he shoved her in his room.

He found Tommen in his own room reading to Ser Pounce, his very docile and very fat fluffy cat and brought him down to the kitchen so he could find something to feed all of them Since the cook was taking the day off.

Tommen didn't take his eyes off Arya the entire time they ate in silence. He said nothing even as he went off to put himself to bed. He was a very responsible six year old, sometimes Gendry felt like his little brother was carved from royalty, completely the opposite if his other little brother who was just completely insane.

Luckily Joffrey was still stuck in disciplinary school in Storms End and wouldn't be a menace to society for at least another two years.

As Arya slipped into his bed wearing only his t shirt, she demanded that he cuddle with her. So he allowed himself to curl around her hugging her from behind, relishing in the comfort of having something to hug as the events of the day replayed in his head.

"Hey Arya"

"What Gendry?"

"What stopped you from killing that guy today?"

"You did"

"Well I know that but ... Why?"

"You showed your dominance. It's part of the reason you had pushed us to mate and be married. You were the only person who could even remotely control me, but even then it wasn't always enough. You could never really tame me but you can stop me by showing your dominance and I'll submit to you" She explained before drifting off to sleep.

"Oh ... Good to know" be muttered to himself before drifting off to sleep as well.

**In a town not far away**

He woke up with a startled yell sitting straight up in his bed with sweat draining down his face. His breath was shallow as he tried to decipher the meaning of his dream.

"Bran? Are you ok?" Rickon asked as he peeped in through the door adjoining their rooms.

"She's been awakened" was all he could gasp out.

"Who?" Rickon asked coming to sit on his bed.

"Our sister" Bran replied still in a trans like state.

"We only have one sister, Sansa... what are you talking about? Should I tell mother to call Dr. Reed" His ten year old brother asked steadily getting more worried. He didn't understand, no one ever understood that he could remember everything.

"No...Not Sansa, our other sister from a different life.. Arya"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Let me know what ya think


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so sorry this took so long August is birthday month for me and my boo and so many other people in my life it's been nuts, but here ya go I hope you enjoy :)

**Gendry**

 

It was quiet except for the monotonous sound of crunching surrounding him.

On his left, Tommen was still half asleep as he lazily shoveled colorful Dragon Puffs into his mouth. Half of his dirty blond hair was sticking up and a few sugary puffs were dripping down his chin.

To his right, Arya was inhaling her bowl of cereal and chewing loudly. He had bought her a multitude of girly hats and the one she chose to wear was his black baseball cap that she wore backwards. She looked normal in her tight jeans again and a loose black tangtop that had the phases of the moon silkscreened on it in simple gray circles and half circles.

For some reason he couldn't bring himself to look away from the small strap of her bra peeking out on her shoulder. She followed his gaze and smirked at him making him turn his eyes to his sleepy brother.

"Hey little guy what do you want to do today?" He asked nudging the little boy with his elbow.

"the museum!" He said with some excitement, he definitely inherited uncle Tyrion's love for history.

Gendry peaked at Arya who had abandoned her empty bowl to dig in the cereal box with her hand.

It would probably do some good to take her to the Museum and brush her up on some historical advancements and it would definitely tire Tommen out enough so he won't go haywire in the evening.

All in all seemed like a fail proof plan.

He quickly dialed their personal driver to pick them up in an hour since they wouldn't all fit on his Vespa.

Of course half way through quiet the car ride Arya discovered the sun roof and eagerly shoved the top half of her body out.

He watched Tommen's eyes round significantly, getting wider when she quickly dropped down covering her head with her hands.

Gendry didn't dare to breath, her ears were clearly visible and twitching beneath her fingers as they both watched the little blond boy register what he was seeing.

"Woofie" Tommen whispered breaking the silence making Arya raise her eyebrows clearly impressed.

"What happened to my hat?" Gendry whispered to her.

"It... Decided to fly away, it was very fast I could do nothing to stop it" she replied crossing her thin arms in defense.

Her ear twitched violently as Tommen's little chubby hand enclosed around it.

'Shit' how was he going to explain this to his baby brother.

...

Really it should have taken more to convince him that she was a magical wolf princess from the North, but Tommen accepted it a a valid explanation and was all on board asking few questions.

Great now the six year old was an accomplice.

Luckily he had worn a baseball cap as well that he fitted onto her head before they exited the car.

"Oh ... No ... No no. No! what are we doing here?!" She said plastering herself to the side of the car as much as she could.

"It's just The Red Keep Museum, you need to be educated on some current events so everything doesn't shock you so much" he explained gripping her hand and leading her to the steps where Tommen was already waiting for them.

He pulled out his membership card that Uncle Tyrion had given him and flashed it at the greeter in the entrance.

The huge room with high vaulted ceilings and stained glass windows was buzzing with the low hum of people visiting the ancient relics.

"Gendry!"someone called from across the large room.

He turned and saw Jeyne Heddle, his classmate rushing toward him. She slowed a little when her eyes spotted his hands firmly clasped in Arya's who was looking around suspiciously like a bomb would go off at any moment.

"Hey Jeyne what are you doing here?" he said awkwardly when she was now standing in front of them. It was well known that she had a bit of a crush on him.

"Oh I'm volunteering for community hours, you?" She asked looking him expectantly.

"Oh I just brought my little brother ..." He trailed off spotting Tommen already sitting on the Iron Throne Display.

"And..." She said looking at his companion.

"And... My ... Girlfriend ..." He explained slowly it felt strange to say.

"Oh I've never seen her around before .." Jeyne said sizing Arya up.

Arya gave her a bored look and just arched her eyebrow.

"She just moved down from North, ummm she was a family friend I've known her for as long as I can remember"hoping that would be enough of an explanation.

"Oh ok well I guess I'll see you back in school" she said looking slightly crestfallen and rushing away as fast as she came.

"Who was that?" Arya asked but before he could answer Tommen had taken her hand and led her away enthusiastically leaving Gendry to trail behind them.

 _An hour later_  

 

"There are not dragon bones under the museum" he tried to reason as they stood in front of a plaque detailing the invention of electricity.

"There are absolutely dragon bones there I saw them with my own eyes...don't they teach you all about dragons?"she argued.

"No not literally, they're more a myth now days" he explained.

"Yeah that's what they used to say about The Others and we all saw how that turned out" she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said as his patience slowly died.

"You can't honestly tell me that we saved the land from the evil creatures of the north and their army of zombies with the help of dragons that belonged to an exiled princess and you don't even talk about it anymore!?" She exclaimed in a loud whisper.

He glanced around to make sure no one overheard her.

"No I've never even heard of any of that until you just said it... You have one hell of an imagination" he said walking into another chamber leaving her there looking dumbfounded.

Things were going along fine, despite the fact that she kept saying things were lies, until they approached the iron throne display.

She forced him to sit down and then straddled his hips.

"No Arya stop you're going to get us kicked out" "After all this time, this stupid chair that so many people had to die for still stands... And now anyone can come sit their asses down on it and it still doesn't mean a thing" she whispered and he made no move to stop her lips from descending upon his.

Suddenly nothing else mattered, not the sharp metal sticking into his lower back or the patrons wandering around the museum, all that mattered was the feeling of her lips melting into his.

Then of course the security had them escorted out but not before Tommen snapped a picture with his emergency smart phone.

"I'm hungry" Tommen announced as they walked back to the car that was waiting for them.

"What do you want to eat?" Gendry asked the little boy who was staring curiously at the quieted girl to his side.

"The chippy!" Tommen finally answered. Of course was always his answer because their mother refused to let them eat the fried food anymore.

"All right just as long as you don't tell mom this time"

**Bran**

"So tell me about your dreams Bran" Dr. Howland Reed said gently in his quiet office. Bran played with the corner of the leaf from the plastic plant next to his sofa.

"I told you already they aren't dreams, they're memories from my past life" he grumbled for what felt like the thousandth time. Really for a doctor who specializes in this kind of child phycology you would think they would past that question already. The only reason his mother even dragged him out all the way to Greywater Watch from Riverrun was because the doctor had a son who had similar memories as him and therefore was supposed to be sensitive.

"I apologize Bran, now why don't you tell me about your sister" he asked taking a different approach.

"Sansa is eighteen, she's studying fashion design in King's Landing and she's got a boyfriend who is about 12 years older than her, but don't tell my parents they don't know about Sandor the dog trainer yet" Bran said clearly avoiding Dr. Reed's question.

"That's wonderful but you know I'm not asking about Sansa, now your mother has told me that you periodically mention another sister since you starting talking around the age of two. Now your mother has assured me that they do not have any other daughters yet you've described her in great detail and you say her name is Arry?" Dr. Reed said fixing his thin reading glances as he read over his notes

"Her name is Ah-ry-ah, Arya Stark" Bran snapped making Dr. Reed scribble something on his notepad.

"ok now tell me about Arya" he said patiently. The clock ticked a few times while Bran gathered his thoughts.

"She was two years older than I and she always bested me at everything, archery, swordplay... She was even better at maths and reading and she loved stories of warrior queens" he started and the Dr. stayed quiet letting him continue.

" we used to race and play and climb together, she was my best friend until I fell"

"You've mentioned the fall before, this is when you lost the ability to walk, your mother mentioned that as a baby it took an unusual amount of time to get you to walk properly"

"Yes, I never walked again in that life, but I did fly. When I was in a coma after I fell she had left for kings Landing with my father and sister Sansa" Bran continued.

"After they left, my mother went to seek justice for those who tried to have me murdered, then the king died my father was taken prisoner and my oldest brother Robb claimed the North for himself and marched south to take back our father and sisters."

"Sounds heroic" Dr. Reed mentioned.

"It was, until he was betrayed by his own bannermen and killed along with my mother and pregnant sister in law" Bran said trailing off staring at the dark green carpet.

"Why don't you tell me about the wolves... Did Arya have one as well" He asked obviously trying to steer the conversation in a new direction.

"Yes we all did, Robb had Grey Wind and Jon had Ghost, Sansa named her's Lady and Arya named her wolf Nymeria. Rickon had Shaggydog and eventually I named mine Summer. Some of us had a special connection with them we could slip into their conciseness and control their body" Bran said trying to he ignore the visions of Grey Wind's head on Robb's headless body.

"It sounds like everyone in your family has stayed your family in this life, why do you think Arya isn't there as well?" Dr reed asked.

"Because she never died" he answered looking at the clock as week, there wasn't much time left.

"And how is that logically possible?" The Dr said carefully.

Bran sighed deeply and screwed his eyes shut.

"It was my fault, after I became a skin changer I realized that not only was she alive but she had the warg ability too and I came to her while she dreamt and taught her how to do it. I just wanted to help her survive I didn't know she was training to be a faceless man.... You know an assasin" he explained seeing Dr. Reed's confused face.

"Anyway the people who were training her apparently didn't approve of the magic of the first men and in an attempt to teach her a lesson they gave her some sort of magical potion that made her half wolf, half girl and very deadly" he said remembering the rumors of the murderous wolf woman, but after seeing what became of lady Stone heart, Arya's transformation was far more esthetically pleasing to the eye.

"Well I must say Bran this has been a riveting Session but unfortunately we are currently out of time, I'll try to get you back in as soon as possible. Until then I want you to try to let go of this guilt that carry with yourself and try to focus on the life you are living now" he said standing up and adjusting his suit jacket.

Bran rose as well and left the small office to find his mother reading a book in the waiting room. She noticed them and briskly walked over with worry sketched in her face.

"How did it go Howland? Should we be worried? I thought most children grew out of this type of thing but he's already fourteen and nothing seems to be changing" she whispered even though Bran could still perfectly hear her.

" it's all very compelling and we've just began to scratch the surface, I'm going to ask you to bring him back next week to continue"

"Is it that serious? That he needs weekly counseling?"

"Oh no don't worry yourself, it's just..." The older man looked a bit sheepish.

"Well the story he's telling is quite fascinating and I can't wait to hear the end... To be honest I would ask that he stay and continue it today but I promised Meera I would give her driving lessons today" he explained causing Bran to snicker.

His mother gave the doctor a dead panned stare that only an old college friend could give and pursed her lips.

"I'll talk to Ned and see what we can do, the spring semester at the University resumes in a couple days so we will both be very busy, but I'll arrange something thank you for your time Howland" she said as they walked out.

"Now don't be cross with Rickon for telling me, he was only worried about you and some of your stories frighten him" she said as they started driving.

"They aren't stories, they really happened. I know my sister Arya is still alive" he said moodily making her sigh loudly.

"And where exactly would she be? She being a daughter that your father and I never sired" she said incredulously.

"You did sire her just not in this life...She is in King's Landing with Robert Baratheon's eldest son" he said calmly and she just laughed loudly.

"Robert's little brother Renly was just outed as a homosexual just when the election candidates were about to be announced, Stannis and Robert have already held office and if they don't think of something quickly then Roose Bolton will end up ruling and no one wants that, so there is absolutely no way that Robert Baratheon or his son would be harboring some magical little girl who was a daughter of mine in a past life" she said still laughing at the the thought.

**Arya**

She had to admit that people in this time do way better things with fish and potatoes. Whatever frying is that transforms fish into golden perfection that tastes so much better than it just being salted it almost doesn't taste like fish at all.

The downside was the aftermath, she felt like she would burst out of her skin but it was well worth it. There was another kind of car parked in the driveway of Gendry's house.

"Looks like Uncle Jaime and Aunt Brienne are here" Gendry said as they climbed out of the car.

"Listen Tommen don't tell them about Arya's special ears ok, if you do they're going to take her away for ever" he told the little fat one dramatically making the little boys eyes widen in fear.

"Ok I promise not to tell" the boy squeaked earning a heartfelty smile from his brother. He didn't try to hide her this time as they walked through the front door after Tommen rushed through screaming about piss.

A tall pale blond woman met them walking out of the kitchen holding a bundle of ice on a piece of cloth in her hands.

"They're back!" she yelled rushing passed them into a spacious room with plushy red chairs in front of a grand fireplace and bookshelves.

"That's my Aunt Brienne" Gendry told her as they followed the giant of the woman to the couch where a blond man was lounging and nursing a bandaged hand.

"What happened Uncle Jaime?" Gendry asked seating himself in a chair adjacent to the fluffy bench.

"This is nothing. I just had to save that wench over there from a fearsome bear attack, is this the wild girl Tyrion helped you smuggle down from Winterfell? " his uncle grumbled as he noticed her standing behind Gendry.

"Yeah this is Arya... A bear attack? I didn't even know they had bears in Skaagos" Gendry said pulling her down to sit next to him.

"There are bears everywhere, it was all this woman's fault" he said winching as she set the bundle of ice on his bandaged hand.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't leave the half eaten sandwich in the back of the car, besides you're the genius that left it unlocked"

"We were literally in the middle of no where, in an uncharted area that took us hours to find, I wasn't worried about someone car jacking us" he growled.

"Yeah well somehow the bear got in"

"Don't do that don't skip over the best fucking part, we found the most incredible hidden pool inside of a cave it was incredible we fucked for hours. Here's a picture." he said proudly handing Gendry something.

"That has nothing to do with your injury!" The woman said turning a deep shade of red.

"It has everything to do with it we lost track of time and it was dark by the time we got back then this idiot decided to race to the car that had a sleeping bear trapped in it"

"Well you're the one that woke him up by being loud when we got in the car"

"I think I pissed myself when he roared behind us"

"So what did you do?" Gendry asked clearly engrossed in their tale.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, punching a bear on the nose does nothing but enrage it further. Brienne abandoned me"

"You screamed at me to get out!"Brienne exclaimed.

"I had no choice but to grab his tongue when went to bite me" he continued ignoring her comment.

"You actually willingly stuck your hand in a bears mouth?" Gendry asked.

"Well what else was supposed to do huh? Besides it worked I managed to make him bite his own tongue as the wench opened the back of the car but not before he nearly shredded my hand then he ran off then she drove like hell."

"Wow" was all Gendry could say.

"Enough about my sexual escapades tell me how you two met, I would have given my right hand to see Cersei's face when she came home to find you with a girl you just met"

"Well I haven't gotten a chance to really tell them yet..." Gendry answered.

"Brilliant. That'll be entertaining you have two days to figure out how to make it as shocking as possible, I'll have to video it for Tyrion" he said scratching his beard with his free hand.

"You guys are the worst" Gendry grumbled before taking her hand leading them out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please tell me what you think! I was going for a gender reversed Inuyasha type situation without the time travel aspect, I hope it wasn't confusing and tell me if you think I should continue, thanks a bunch 
> 
> p.s. sorry for any grammatical errors, its really late :)


End file.
